


Changing Sides

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by  my-fucking-world-13 said:Iwould like to request a one shot where the reader is the sister of Kylo and he discovers that she is in love with Poe and threatens to kill him
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Changing Sides

_“Ben, please don’t go.”_

_“I have to Y/N. It’s either you stay or you come with me.”_

_“But mom and dad-”_

_“THEY SENT US AWAY, Y/N! THEY DON’T LOVE US! THEY DON’T CARE ABOUT US! NOT ANYMORE!” You backed away from Ben in fear, “So what will it be? If you stay, I can’t guarantee your safety.”_

_“Fine, I’ll go with you.”_

That was more than ten years ago when you and your brother, Ben, now Kylo Ren, left the Jedi Temple and Uncle Luke. You had no choice but to follow him to the Dark Side. He was your best friend, your brother. You cared about him more than anything. But this was too much. He was no longer your brother, Ben. He had too much of the Dark Side in him. However, you knew he still had Light in him. You felt it. Nonetheless, the Dark held the majority. You couldn’t stand to watch him destroy himself and others. It was too much. That’s why you left. 

Now you’re living on Jakku. Honestly, you’ve never been on your own before. You were always with Ben, so this was a bit difficult for you. You wandered the planet from village to village trying to get information on how to get to the Resistance. You were running out of hope…until you ran into Poe Dameron.

You were in a cantina sitting at the bar. You groaned and leaned your head on the counter.

“Long day?” You heard a voice ask next to you.

“You have no idea.”

“Well, how about you tell me about it?”

You picked your head up and turned to the man. You had to admit, he was extremely attractive. He was smiling at you and your heart felt like it would beat out of your chest. You smirked at him, “Why would I tell you about anything? I don’t even know you. You’re a stranger.”

He stuck out his hand, “Poe. Poe Dameron.”

You took his hand and shook it, “Y/N.”

“Well, Y/N, we’re no longer strangers. So how about I buy you a drink and you tell me about your day?”

So now you were sitting at a booth telling Poe your woes, “-So I have no idea how much longer I’ll be saying here because it seems like I’ll never run into someone from the Resistance.”

Poe chuckled, “Well, your search is over. I happen to be with the Resistance.”

Your face lit up, “Really?!”

Poe nodded, “Yeah, but keep it on the low. You don’t know who’s on the First Order’s side in these parts.” You nodded, “Anyway, I’d be happy to take you back, but first I need to complete my mission. I need to find a source my General told me about. I’ve checked out most of the villages. I just have one more left. After that, you’ll be in good hands.”

“I feel like I already am.” You noticed how Poe was looking at you. You’ve never seen anyone look at you like that. It was giving you butterflies. You also noticed how Poe was leaning closer to you. You decided to follow. Eventually, the distance closed between you. Your lips met yours and your heart soared. This feeling was so beautiful. You never wanted it to go away.

You two were interrupted by a loud beeping. You two broke apart and look down at the source. A little white and orange droid was beeping at a fast pace to Poe. You watched as Poe nodded.

“Sorry, Y/N. We have to go. Apparently there are some First Order spies here. Can’t risk getting caught.”

“Lead the way!” You said quickly hoping that Ben didn’t send them to find you. You followed Poe and the droid far out from the cantina and the village. You stopped at the sight of an X-Wing.

“Uh, sorry, but you’ll have to sit on my lap and it’ll be kind of cramped.”

“It’s fine. I can also fly it for you.” You suggested.

Poe looked surprised, “You can fly this?”

You nodded, “I learned how to fix ‘em up and fly them when I was with my brother.”

“Oh stars, I think you’re my soulmate.” You laughed.

“Well let’s get going!" 

* * *

Hours later you, Poe, and the droid whose name you discovered was BB-8, landed at the last village. You stayed with BB-8 with the X-Wing observing it and kicking around the sand. 

"Ugh! I’m so bored! Bee bee ate, stay here. I’ll check with Poe.” The droid nodded and you walked up to the hut where you saw Poe walk into.

“This will make things right.” an old man said as you walked in.

“Y/N, something wrong?” Poe asked with a look of concern painted on your face.

You shooked your head, “Just checking up on you.”

“Y/N? Is that really you?”

You looked at the old man, “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“I suppose you don’t remember me. You were just a young girl when we met. I’m Lor San Tekka, an old friend of your mother’s.”

Poe looked at you, “Wait, are you’re General Organa’s daughter?”

You were taken back, “Wait, my mother’s a general?”

Before Poe could say anything, BB-8 abruptly rolled in beeping quickly. Poe’s eyes widened. His head whipped to Tekka, “We have company.”

You watched as him and BB-8 rushed out of the hut. You glanced back at Tekka, “You have to leave. If my brother is there, he’ll kill you. I won’t be able to fight him.”

“Go. Be safe, Y/N. I’ll be okay. It was good to see you again.” You sighed and rushed out of the hut to see Poe rushing back to you.

“It’s the First Order! Come on!” He pulled you back to the X-Wing. He helped you climb into the cockpit. He shot at the emerging Stormtroopers as you readied the ship. You heard an explosion and looked back to see one of the engines on fire. You jumped out and joined Poe, whom was examining said engine. 

“Crap! Come on!” He grabbed your hand once more and you ran with him as he shot at nearby Stormtroopers and hid. When you saw the final First Order ship land, you suddenly felt it. Ben’s force signature. Your hand flew to your lightsaber that you had hidden under your robes. You and Poe watched from a distance as Lor San Tekka was taken to your brother. Your eyes widened when you saw him ignite his saber and slash Tekka in two.

“No!” Poe whispered loudly. He stood up and ran towards Ben firing his blaster at him. Ben’s hand flew out stopping Poe and the blast from hitting him. You watched in horror as Poe was taken. You couldn’t stand and watch your brother hurt anyone else.

“Y/N!” Poe yelled out.

“DON’T TAKE HIM!” Your brother’s head whipped to you as you ran towards him, “Please, don’t hurt him. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Sir, the villagers.” Captain Phasma walked up to you two.

Still facing you, he said, “Kill them all.”

“Wait, Ben!” You couldn’t stop it. You started to cry as the sounds of screams filled your ears. Ben grabbed your arm and dragged you on board. You sobbed, “They didn’t do anything! They were innocent!”

“Why did you run, Y/N?" 

"Because of this!” You gestured out to the fading screams of the villagers with tears still streaming down your face, “You’ve turned into a monster. I can’t stand and watch you destroy yourself anymore, Ben.”

“That’s not my name.”

“Yes it is! You’re Ben Solo! My older brother whom I still love and care for! I know you still feel that pull.” He began to walk away from you, but you followed,

“What are you going to do with Poe?”

He glanced back at you, “Why does it matter?”

“I care for him.” Ben stopped and turned to you. You can tell he was glaring at you. You were about to put up walls in your mind, but you were too late. You felt him looking inside. He saw the way Poe looked at you and your kiss. Your head started to feel like a big rock was resting on it. You were about to scream until Ben emerged from your thoughts.

“You love him.” He stated plainly.

“I-I don’t-”

“You can’t love him. He’s one of them, Y/N. He’s going to ruin everything we’ve built for.”

“What you’ve built for, you mean. I never wanted this!”

“If you disobey me again, I can’t guarantee that your beloved pilot won’t be…exterminated.”

“Ben, please-”

“End of discussion, Y/N.” He turned his back to you and continued his way.

You clenched your fists tightly. Your face was turning red with anger. For too long you’ve let your brother control your life. He justified his actions by saying he was protecting you. But he wasn’t. He was hurting you. He was turning into a different person and you couldn’t stop it no matter what. For too long, you put him before yourself. Not this time. Not anymore. You were going to find a way to get yourself as well as Poe out of the First Order’s hands. How? You didn’t know. But you hoped that something would come up soon.


End file.
